


All I Want For Christmas [Is You]

by BlazersEtc



Series: Little Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Just a fluffy Christmas Drabble.





	All I Want For Christmas [Is You]

Christmas. It’s such a mundane thing that Alec still isn’t sure how it’s wound it’s way into the Shadowhunter tradition. The institute is decorated with several trees: one in the library, one in the main hall, and one in Alec’s office.  Wreaths hang from almost every door and sags of greenery top every archway. Alec supposes it looks a bit like Hogwarts at Christmas time, or so that’s what he’s been told by Simon. 

For Alec the excitement surrounding Christmas isn’t in the traditions or the decorations (though he does like those little fairy lights that Izzy puts everywhere), it’s the fact that everything is more relaxed. Missions are less frequent, which means more time to do things besides paperwork. Alec love hunting demons, but sometimes he just wants some damn time to himself and Christmas time usually lends him that. 

In the past week alone Alec had been able to find time to walk around New York at Midnight,as a light dusting of snow fell to the ground, something that neither Izzy nor Jace seemed to understand, but he loved. He’d also managed to find time to start studying another language, something he’d been aching to do before all the mess with Valentine had started. 

Tonight though is Alec’s favorite thing about Christmas-Christmas Eve. Though the institute is always occupied, it’s far less busy tonight and though Alec can usually hear the low hum of activity beyond his office doors, tonight there is only silence and the sound of a fire crackling in the fireplace, creating a cozy feeling that Alec adores. 

Alec looked up when his office door opens, a grin breaking out on his face when Jace enters the room, closing the door behind him and putting a locking rune on the door.  

“Izzy told me you were waiting for me…and reminded me that your office will need a soundless rune unless we want everyone to know what you’re up to.”

A faint blush covered Alec’s cheeks and he shook his head and set a stack of papers in his desk drawer, closing it and with it the thoughts of work. 

“Izzy needs to mind her own business.” Alec was still trying to get used to the idea that not only did Izzy know about them, but she supported it wholeheartedly, maybe little too much in Alec’s opinion. 

“Without Izzy we wouldn’t be here right now, we owe her.” Jace grinned, moving to sprawl across the large couch near the fireplace. 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Actually, we’re even now. She still owed us for covering for Simon’s destruction of the kitchen.”

Jace laughed, crossing his ankles and resting them on the arm of the couch, and throwing his arms behind his head, looking as carefree as ever. 

“Touche.”

Alec smiled as he watched the flames dance over Jace’s face, thanking the Angel that he was lucky enough to call his Parabatai his in every sense of word. They still had to hide their feelings from the Clave, from the institute, but they both knew it was far better to have each other in secret than not have each other at all. 

“I guess we should get her something extra nice, just in case.” 

Jace smirked and nodded in agreement as Alec stood and came to join Jace on the couch, curling up beside Jace and closing his eyes for a moment. Alec knew that their private moments were always short and Izzy was helping them have an entire night to themselves, that hadn’t happened in ages, and now that they had it Alec didn’t want to rush anything. 

“Did you smuggle me up here just to cuddle?” Jace teased, playfully elbowing Alec who huffed and opened his eyes. 

“It’s been a long day.”Alec shoved back at Jace playfully.

“Oh, I see how it is, you only want me for my wonderful pillow like qualities.” Jace gave Alec a gentle shove, this time hard enough to send Alec over the edge of the couch onto the carpet below. 

“You’ve figured me out. Whatever shall I do now?”

Jace knew what was coming before he felt it, Alec’s hands tugged him down on top of himself, grinning up at the blonde. Jace’s shirt had slid up his stomach, exposing the marked skin to the heat of the fire and to Alec’s grip. Jace smirked down at Alec and captured his lips in his own, Alec humming into the kiss as he felt warmth flood through his body, wrapping him up in a feeling of safety and love. It was the sensation he would be able to place anywhere, a feeling of warmth, happiness and home, of Jace. 

“I can think of a few things.” Jace smirked, leaning down to kiss Alec’s neck rune at the same time his hips rolled down to grind against Alec’s own, and a quiet moan slipped from the archer's lips. 

“Jace….”

Jace pulled back to look at Alec, his brown and blue eyes held so much trust and love, eyes that had been created by a bond of love so strong that their souls had melded, and  Alec could feel his heart melting in his chest.  He’d been given the most precious gift anyone could ever receive, the gift of Jace’s heart. 

“Merry Christmas.” Alec smiled, his hands resting on Jace’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin there. 

“Merry Christmas, Alec.”


End file.
